Ashes Can Dance
by KyraChan
Summary: After FFX a new-gen comes ^^ and they have some problems of their own
1. Chapter 1

She could feel the warmth upon her cheek, the caress of the light against her eyelids. It was comforting, yet.haunting.both at the same moment. Yet it was the only thing that woke her from her slumber each and every day: the dawning of the sun over the horizon. After the death of day, and the mournful cries of the night, the world was renewed again, in the constant circle of death and rebirth. That was the only echoing proverb since the dawn of time, which life would begin anew. With a quiet yawn, she pushed herself up from her resting spot, and ran a hand back through her hair. "Morning." she murmured, and groggily forced herself to her feet. "I hate getting up." She reached over, and slipped her top over her shoulders, and tied it at the chest. Feeling unwilling, she simply ran her fingers back through her hair, tugging at the stubborn knots that were painful to dislodge. Afterward, she looked up toward the sun, and seeing its distinctive shadow, her instincts told her that it was around noontime. "DAMN IT!!! I'm late for prayers!! Father Tida will kill me!"  
  
  
  
Quickly, she grabbed her boots and threw her feet into them, and rushed out the door. She hesitated outside, as she glanced toward Zid's hut. She was still quite upset with him, but still.something inside of her did not want to see him get into trouble for missing the prayers. Damn him.still asleep, as always. Too bad the priests haven't turned him into a rock or something.oh well. With an angry sort of huff, she dashed toward Zid's hut, and pounded on his door. "Wake up!!" she snapped, grinding her fist into the coarse wood. No answer. Feeling impatient, she quickly opened the door and stepped inside. As expected, Zid was fast asleep, all snuggled warmly into his bed. Not for long. With a quick thrust, she grabbed him by the back of his head, and yanked him out of bed. He woke with a jolt, and began to struggle, crying out numerous profanities. "What the-? KYRA!! Let GO of me!!" "We're late for prayer!" she responded, shrewdly. With that, he kicked her legs out from underneath her with one of his own, sending her tumbling down-straight on top of him. "Well well." he smiled, amused. "Nice to see you again." "Don't flatter yourself," she hissed, sending droplets of spit spattering into his face. "My, my, my.you are fifteen now.you really should stop sleeping together!" came an amused voice from across the room, stopping both youths in their tracks. "FATHER TIDA!!!" both cried, Kyra jumping to her feet, as Zid remained on his back on the floor. The monk only smirked at them in response, silent. After regaining her composure, Kyra shot a sore glance over to the monk, and finally replied, "I would rather sleep with a pig than sleep with him." "Well said," Father Tida replied with a smug expression. "No fair.two against one.and neither of you can even classify as a girl!" Zid replied, sorely. Kyra simply shot him a death glare. "I should turn you into a girl for a day," Father Tida replied with a simple shrug, turning his back to Zid. "Now.as for your lateness." "Here it comes." Zid grumbled, tossing his head to the side with a roll of his eyes. "You know, monk, you should record all of this onto a sphere, so we wouldn't have to listen to you waste your time." Kyra placed one hand on her hip, and cocked her head toward Tida. "Mm, maybe." the monk replied, his tone indifferent, ".either way, you have exactly ten seconds to get down to the temple, before I turn you both into Chocobos. Hmm.better yet, make that blitzballs. More quiet." Kyra tossed an aggravated glance over to Zid, who was currently pushing himself up, and having a hard time with it, at that. "My, aren't we graceful." "Shut up." "Why don't you two stop arguing.and get those legs moving!!" Father Tida growled, gesturing toward the outdoors. "Uh.good idea. Frankly, it wasn't a goal of mine to become a Chocobo." Zid tossed the monk a winning smile, which simply earned an obscene gesture from the other man. Kyra snickered. "You know, Zid.you really should put on something more than just boxers for temple." With that, she bolted out the door, headed for the forest temple. 


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled warmly to her mother and picked up her blitzball slowly. She studied it carefully and ran her soft fingers over the hard bumpy surface. She was aged about 15 years old with soft red and blonde locks of hair tied up in a bun, her green Al Bhed eyes shined with delight as she spun the blitzball on the tips of her fingers. A younger girl stood there clapping for the trick. She was about 14 years old with rose-colored cheeks and red-brown messy hair place carelessly atop her head. Another girl entered the room; she was also about 15 years of age. Her blonde hair was in a tight bun, she has bright green eyes that glittered with the morning sun. "Well I better be off, ya?" The young girl with the blitzball spoke softly.  
  
"Teii I'll be proud of you no matter what happens." The other 15 year old replied with a smile to Teii; the girl with the blitzball. "Thanks Starki. I don't know what I'd do without ya as my sis." Teii returned her smile. "Hm, you be completely lost without her." An older woman replied to them; she had light blonde hair tied back with green eyes that matched the other girls in the room. "Oh mom!! Come on..!" Teii folded her arms in a huff. The older woman's reply was only to smile at her young daughter. "Mommy come I go with Teii too?" The youngest girl asked in a soft high-pitched voice. "No Salci dear, you can't, you're too young to go." The woman stated warmly placing a soft hand on her youngest daughter's head. "Yeah little children need to stay home." Teii smiled down on her little sister causing the younger one to frown. Teii leaned over and messed up Salci's hair. Salci looked up to Teii and smiled. "Well I better be off..." Teii said already missing her family. "Teii you'll be great out there! You're my sister. My twin in fact so that means you're great at everything." Starki looked at her sister and winked. Teii smiled and grabbed the last of her belonging that she would need for a trip to Luca and she gave her family one last smile and started to walk off into a whole new world. She took a last look at her family then took off running to the airship, leaving behind a broken hearted mother. "My little girl is grown up and playing blitzball..." The mother thought to herself. "Mama? Can I go outside and walk around town for a little bit?" Asked Salci giving her mother the puppy face no one could turn down. "Sure honey..." The mother's eyed dulled out watching Teii disappear. Salci rushed outside leaving her older sister and mother alone for a while. A family slowly breaking apart, what little they had to hold them together was gone. "Uh... Mom?" Starki asked snapping her mom out of a daze. "Yes hun?" The mother answered. "Can I go out and work on some my black magic skills?" Starki's voice hinted a bit of begging. "Still trying to be like Lulu I see..." The mother looked at the young girl. "You wanted to be like her... When you were my age right...?" Starki asked looking up at her mother. "Yes... I wanted to grow up so badly... Seems I have over the years. I'm no longer the energy filled little brat annyoing Sir Auron." The mother laughed again thinking back. "Uh.. Right mom." Starki said still waiting for an answer. "Oh.." The mother smiled. "Go ahead." "Thanks!" Starki rushed outside grabbing a small rag doll of a moogle plushie that belonged to Lulu before she passed away 2 years ago. "Wakka... I miss you... I wish you would speak my name... Once more... Speak my name... Say Rikku..." The mother watched her last daughter leave, tearing the family apart, not forever but for a time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra remained kneeling before the alter in the temple of Besaid. Her soft eyes remained closed as she prayed to the High Summoners of Spira. Zid on the other hand was sound asleep on the floor mumbling sweet mumbles in his sleep. Kyra slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Zid. "A shame... He'll only be good at sleeping his whole life..." Kyra mumbled annoyed at the fact Zid once again slept through temple. "Oh Ziddie... Wake up!" Kyra yelled into Zid's ear only to make the young man jerk his head up from a sound sleep. "Ugh! What the hell do you want now Kyra?" Zid yelled back. "You really are hopeless Zid..." Kyra sighed. Slowly she got up and bowed to the alter. Turning away she flipped her messy hair over her shoulder and stepped out into the sunshine of Spira. Leaving Zid behind Kyra rushed down the stairs of the temple and smiled to the passing Monks. She had been on this isle ever since she was 3 years old. Her past was unknown to her, since she was found washed ashore. The monks raised her with High Summoner Yuna; Zid's mother. She was the only other woman Kyra knew. Sadly Kyra had 'earned' habbits from the monks and Zid. Zid was normally upset when ever Yuna's name was spoken of. Yuna died protecting the island from an attack. The attack they thought came from a 'new' Sin, but Yuna knew different. Sadly before she could give out the information to what was attacking she was killed. Kyra stopped in the middle of the small town; it was mostly made up of huts. She looked around to monk to monk and wondered if there was another bigger world out there. She jumped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. "A little edgey, eh?" Zid asked Kyra smiling to his best friend. "I guess...." Kyra turned around and hugged close to Zid. "So what were you thinking about?" Zid asked Kyra hugging back. "Just.. Trying to... Think about my past..." Kyra looked down sadly at her feet. Zid raised an eyebrow at Kyra and gave her his best smile to cheer her up. Kyra just stared down thinking in deep thought, about everything. "You shouldn't think so hard." Zid smirked "Uh? huh?" Kyra looked at Zid confused. "Might make your head hurt too much, don't want to use what little brain you got." With that Zid knocked into Kyra making the young girl fall back into a pile of collected rocks, sticks, and fern. "You sure are slow today Kyra..." Zid folded his arms over his strong chest and looked down at his fallen friend. "Going to get up?" Kyra glared up at him. "Or going to sit on your ass all day?" Zid reached down and held out a hand to help Kyra up. "Here..." With that Kyra yanked on Zid's hand causing him to fall down into the waste pile next to her; 'lucky' for Zid there was Shopuff dung. Kyra pushed herself up off the ground and dusted the dirt off herself as Zid stayed on the ground watching. Slowly, Zid's eyes moved up from the ground to Kyra's body. Feeling with his eyes every curve on Kyra's body. Kyra turned and looked down at her friend. "What are you looking at?" "Something ugly" "Oh ha ha..." With nothing else said Zid quickly got to his feet and walked to the cool white sandy beach, only to be followed by Kyra. "Hm.." Zid thought outloud. "What are you thinking now?" "Nothing.." "Oh really?" Zid sighed to himself and looked up at a passing airship. "I got an idea." Zid gave Kyra a prideful smile causing Kyra to back away fast. "Not another one..." Kyra's eyes dimed out in fear. "Wha..?" Zid gave Kyra a puzzled look. "Nothing..." "Tell me!" Kyra's eyes looked back down to the smooth sand and a smirk appeared across her soft lips. "Er... What are you thinking?" Asked Zid; once again confused. "Nothing... Too big.. yet.." "Hey! I'm the one that comes up with all the ideas!" "Well... next time you come up with one... Make it a good idea.." "...?! What does that mean?!" Kyra started to walk away turning her head a little to give Zid a winning smile. "Fine Kyra... We'll make a bet!" Kyra turned and looked at Zid; her smiled faded into nothing. "We'll just bet on who makes it to the outter islands first!" Zid smirked waiting for Kyra to answer. "Uh... You mean leave Besaid?" "What the matter...? You still a wittle baby Kyrie?" "Shut up! You're on!" Zid winked at Kyra and smiled to her. "You know I'll win Kyra..." "Pfft... Get over yourself..." Zid's smirk turned into a frown. "Hm... Ziddie..." Zid's ears hurt as soon as he heard that name; knowing whenever Kyra called him that, it was something bad, real bad... "We'll just have to have prizes..." Kyra said putting on her best sweet smile. "You're right..." "I'm always right..." "Tch... Shut up and name the prize..." Kyra's smile turned into a look of thought as she stood there trying to think of a prize for herself. "You'll be my slave for a month." Kyra threw Zid a smile and returned his wink from before. "Er... Fine.. Then you'll be my slave." Zid agreed. "Very well then..." Kyra smiled and set off back to her hut to think of a plan to beat Zid and get herself a slave for a month. 'You'll be a sex slave to me' Zid thought to himself with a smile and a blush; maybe this time he wasn't doing it to piss Kyra off. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll never get this spell right..." Starki sighed. Yet again she was trying to cast a simple fire spell, and yet again she failed to do it. She looked up to Lulu; she was a great mage who helped take down the evil Sin along side Yuna. She has looked up to Lulu since she was a little girl and her mother; Rikku who also looked up to Lulu, told her stories about the mage. "Let's heat this up..." Starki copied what Lulu would say before casting a fire spell. She slowly lifted up her hand and swung it down hugging her plushie to her side and making a small fire on a near-by tree. "Alright!!! I got it!" Starki hopped around the small yard as a bored Salci watched her. "Sis...? Can we go now?" Whined a bored Salci. "Just once more Sal!" Starki smirked and lifted her hand. "Need a little heat- ECK!" Starki jumped about 16 feet into air after seeing a bug and casted the spell into her little sister; who was set on fire and also running about the yard. "Starki!! What the!! AAHHH!! Ow, ow, ow!! Hot, hot, hot!!" "Sorry Salci!" Starki grabbed her plushie and knocked the bug into the air and casted water on Salci. But sadly like Starki's other spells it failed. "Starki!! HELP!!" "I'm trying!" "Try harder!" "I am trying my hardest!" "HOT!! HOT!!" After about 4 trys Starki casted water and put up the fire on her little sister; who shocking lived to tell the tale about Starki first magic spells. "I think you burned off all my hair." Salci rubbed her head to check and lucky for her the only thing that got burned was her shirt. "I'll never be able to do black magic as good as Lulu..." Starki sighed. "Starki... Cheer up! You can do it in time, maybe be better then Lulu!" Starki looked up as Salci handed her the magic plushie. "You think so Salci?" "I know so Starki!" "Thanks..." Starki smiled at her younger sister who was always full of energy. Starki then looked down at the rag plushie in her hands thinking about how Lulu felt when she was watching over Lady Yuna, maybe... Just maybe Lulu felt like a big sister and maybe... Like Starki she was scared for her little sister. "Starki!" Little Salci yelled to her sister to snap her out of a daze. "Huh?!" Starki jumped a little then smiled down to Salci. "Little jumpy?" "Nah..." Both girls laughed, but their laughing was stopped by a sudden darkness taken over the small town of Deli. Loud crashes came down around the towns edge; as if the sky were falling down around them. The sky continued to grow dark, then into a deadly blood red. Unwelcomed screams and cries took over the small town as people fled out to the street. An erie smoke took over the view from the eastern sky, and the smell of blood and ash came across Salci's and Starki's noses. Salci stared in shock and fear at the surroundings, as her home began to crumble before her very eyes. Salci felt a warm soft hand grab onto her own hand tightly and pull her backwards. "Salci come on!" said Starki; her voice filled with fear. But girls fled the other way; running as fast as thier legs would take them, away from the black sky and the sound of cries. The town of Deli was filling more and more with the stench of death. "Sis!! What's happening!" Salci cried out; trying to keep up with Starki. "I don't know... Keep running!" Starki didn't know where they'd run to. Everything around them caught fire, making a small ring trapping them inside. Ashes came down from the heavens; if it were raining ashes. Gun shots were heard coming from behind them. Then, a coughing moan crying out for help. This lating for mere seconds turn into nothing but a soft quiteness. Starki felt the ashes burning her eyes shut as she clung closer to Salci. "Starki?" "What... Sal?" "I want mommy..." "Sal.. it'll be- Oh shit! Mom's still home!" Salci's eyes began to fill with heavy beady tears. "What if she-" "Don't say it Salci, we have to get out of here and find her!" Starki's fear started to grow slowly as she thought about her mother. 'What if she was trapped inside thier home. What if she's hurt.' Just then, the strong wind and the dark sky started to fade slowly; the sky turned from black to a red-ish brown, and the wind was slowly starting to let up. There were no more screaming cries or people yelling for help, only a deady silence over took the two little girls. The fire around the two girls kept burning; the smoke stinging there eyes. "Starki... I want mommy." Salci as she went limp, her eyes rolled back in her head and she drooped forward; she had fainted. "Sal... Don't!! You can't leave me now!" Starki shook the limp body of her little sister. "Please..." Tears filled up in the young 1/2 Al Bhed's eyes. The calm was broken by a loud crash near-by. The ground under Starki shook knocking her off her feet as she fell into some mud face first. Gaining her senses from out of a daze Starki knelt by Salci's limp body and picked her up putting her on her back. Starki's feet sank into the mud with the extra cargo she was carrying. Feeling weak Starki took a small step forward only to fall down, dropping Salci to the ground next to her. The ring of fire moved in around them; moving in for the kill. Starki gasped for air, the fire closing in around them was making it harder for her to breathe. The more she waited the worse it got. Every second began to count and time slipped away; water in cupped hands, it was now or never. Starki stood up slowly and with the last bit of strength she had, she pulled her little sister on her back and ran as fast as she could right through the hot flames; this was stupid, yes, but it saved her very life. As she ran right through the bright flames she could feel her skin start to burn, she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and couldn't think. Starki soon found herself in cold air; she could breathe again. The girl stopped running when she was about ten feet away from the fire, and fell forward hard on her knees. Her little sister rolled off her back and layed limply on the ground. Starki's eyes were burnt; she couldn't see from all the ash in her eyes. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks, washing away the ash, but not washing away the pain. Slowly picking herself off the ground she walked off towards her small house. The two floored country house, was mere firewood burnt down into ash. The home Starki knew her whole life was gone, everything in it was gone too. With a broken heart Staki pushed oer what was left of the door. The smell of burnt paper and wood filled the house. "Mom..?" Starki's soft voice rang out over the house. There was no answer. "Mom?" Nothing. Starki wandered the house looking over everything. A few small fires were lit. Their small glow shined back in Starki's green eyes. Slowly stepping over fallen object too burnt to tell what they once was, Starki made her way to the next room; this was the last place she saw her mom and Teii. "Mom..?" Starki's voice was losing hope. No answer. Starki started to walk to the next room but something wet and sticky was caught under her feet. "What... What is this..?" Starki asked herself out loud. She knelt down close to the redness taking over the floor under her. She eyes dimmed out when she finally knew what it was. "Blood..." Starki jumped to her feet with chills running up her back. "Mom..?!" Starki tired once again. Still nothing. Her eyes fell back to the blood and with her eyes she followed the trail of blood back to the table. Laying in an endless sleep was Rikku; Starki's mom. Impaled in her own blood Rikku laid shot through the head. Starki knelt down next to her as she eyes searched Rikku's body; her eyes closed not tight, not fearing death, and lips curled into a soft smile, maybe she was thinking about the past with her little girls and her husband Wakka. Starki placed a hand on Rikku's cheek and felt the last of Rikku's warmth turn cold with death. Deli, Starki's home for her whole life was a graveyard now. 


	5. Chapter 5

The temple of Besaid shook as passing airship overhead flew. The soft hum of the forest was broken by the loud crash of airships landing in the small hut town of Besaid. 'I just have to beat Zid... He's such a jerk.. And a show off..' Kyra sat in deep thought alone in her hut; far away in her own little world. She let out a soft sigh and blew the remaining uncombed bangs from over her eyes. "What did Zid do now..?" Asked a caring voice. Kyra's head jerked up. "Oh... Be himself." Kyra mumbled softly. Father Tida took a seat next to Kyra and gave her a smile. "You're so young and sweet... Never knowing what a true fight is.." Father Tida's eyes shined in the sunlight. "Huh..? What do you mean by... A true fight..?" "Oh... You'll see in time my dear." Kyra tilted her head to side; confused. Slowly Father Tida stood up from his seat and hobbled out of the hut. Kyra sat there reamaining speechless. ****** "I got to beat Kyra!" Zid yelled so loudly all the birds in the side of the forest he was on flew away scared. "Cowards..." Zid continued to yell at himself trying to do his best to plan out something to get Kyra. After a few seconds Zid ran out of "great" ideas. Soon a large cargo airship passed overhead and an idea snapped into Zid's brain. "Ah... HA!! I got it!! I am the smartest man alive!!" Zid jumped for joy taking pride in his brain. "Do you normally talk to yourself?" Asked Kyra as she walked the path towards Zid. "Gr... Shut up Kyra... Like your little brain could come up with a plan?" Zid smirked. "Hm... Least I've got a brain.." Kyra returned Zid's evil smirk. "Really... You never seem to use it much." Kyra sighed and rolled her eyes. "What... No come back?" "No... I don't feel like sinking down to your little level of being a loser.." "....." "Now look who shut up..." Zid walked away in a huff leaving Kyra behind. "Going home to cry now?" Kyra called after him. "Tch... Shut up already..." Zid took off in a running start down ot the beach leaving Kyra's mouth hang open. 'He really... Does have a plan...' Kyra quickly took off after him. She slowly stalked Zid up the beach near a landing airship. 'Going onto an airship... Smart plan, for Zid.' Kyra walked along the beach and slowly crouched behind a small sand dune. Kyra's eyes locked onto Zid's every movement. Her soft blue eyes ran up to Zid's legs form his feet then slowly to his firm butt. 'Knock it off Kyra! Stop checking out your best friend, this is wrong...' Kyra yelled inside her head and looked down at her feet. She watched the sand roll over her feet for what felt like hours thinking; was only minutes. The earth under Kyra's feet shook as the ship she was planning to leave on was taking off with Zid and without her. "Uh... oh..." Kyra's head snapped up as she looked up and saw the ship leaving. "Shit!!" Kyra swore. "W-WAIT FOR ME!" Kyra dashed up and rushed to the airship rushing past people on the docks pushing a few people aside. Kyra quickly looked up and saw the hatch lock up. "Triple shit.. fucker..." Kyra swore again and looked for an available way to get aboard the now leaving airship. Her eyes took quick looks here and there until they crossed the path of a hanging rope. "Ah... HA!" Kyra took pride her self for discovering it. "Eat your heart out Ziddie!" Kyra continued to speak out loud. Kyra backed away from the dock; waiting for the right second. She leaned into the wind and rushed towards the edge of the dock and leaped into the air reaching for the swinging stairway; the rope. Catching a hold of it Kyra slipped down a bit; feeling her hands go on fire. Sliding down to the end of the rope, Kyra tried to inch back up. Slowly wrapping her legs around it she clung to the rope. 'If I fall...' Kyra looked down under herself only to see the deep blue sea. 'I am so dead... I swear I'm coming back as a ghost and stalking Zid until the end of time!' Kyra felt a quick tug on the rope; as it was being pulled up. Shocked at the fact someone knew Kyra was down there, Kyra shot a look up to see wh her hero was. Letting out an annoyed sigh Kyra saw Zid. "Do you like doing things the hard way? OR are you trying to upstage me?" Zid called down to the hanging Kyra. Kyra let out a growl. "...." "I am I your hero now?" Zid seemed pleased with himself. "Don't get too full of yourself... Your ego is already big enough.." "tch... You know I can drop you.." Zid dropped the rope a little making Kyra slide down and let out a scream. "Baby..." "Zid! Pull me up!!" Kyra clung to the rope for her life as Zid pulled her and the rope on deck. "I am your hero... So bow and kiss my feet." Zid smirked and rubbed in into Kyra. "Here hero.." Kyra lifted her hand and slapped Zid across the face leaving a nice little red mark. "I'd hit you back if you weren't a weak a girl... You really should learn how to fight..." "Why fight? When I have my hero, you..." Kyra gave Zid a sweet smile and walked back to the rail seeing the airship shift over to land still low. "You know something.." Zid walked over to Kyra and joined her at the railing. "What Zid?" "You trust people too much, and you're too weak and sweet.." "...?" "You'll thank for this one day..." "For what...?" Zid leaned close to Kyra putting his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?!" "Doing you a favor Kyra.." With that Zid lifted Kyra up over the rail and threw her off the airship. Feeling the wind hit her back Kyra fell down to the Earth below. Her eyes looked back at Zid sadly. Time seemed to stop as she stared up to him; no less he was smirking. "The real world is too bad a place for children like you Kyra.." Her eyes locked up on him as she hit the Earth hard; Feeling her bone break under the impact. "I'll return soon for you.. My slave Kyra!" Kyra laid on her back not moving watching the airship and her trusted best friend disappear into the clouds. 'I'll get you for this Zid...' Kyra vowed as her world grew blurry and dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

Teii skipped along the streets of Luca. Her bright smile shined through-out the streets. She held a bright colored blitzball firmly to her side. A scar of the mark "13" she had cut into her arm earlier that day. Teii found the number 13 amusing, for many reasons such as this number was badluck to others but had always been good luck for her. "You're my little blitzball star, ya?" A loving voice said soflty to Teii. "Yep, yep! Right-o papa!" Teii jumped into Wakka; her father's arms. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! Easy girl... I'm gettin' old." Teii giggled. "But never too old to blitz ya papa?" "Right kiddo!" Teii felt safe with Wakka. She had found herself hoping every night that he'd come back home to Deli. He didn't enjoy lving life there. There was no blitzball and he really didn't agree with any other Al Bhed aside from Rikku. Rikku's father, Cid the leader of the Al Bhed had passed away before the Al Bhed Religion and the Religion of Yevon had become one, the New Yevon under High Summoner Yuna's rule. Rikku soon became the leader of the Al Bhed and the moved to there new and hopefully final home in Deli. "You're zonin' Before the game... Ya know the rules Teii!" Wakka looked down at his daughter in his arms. "...Sorry papa... I know, I know... Keep your mind on the game.."  
  
Wakka laughed and hugged Teii tight. "Is this a good luck hug?" "Why yes Teii.. And here's a good luck kiss for a winner!" Wakka leaned over and kissed Teii on the forehead. "Papa! Blitzer don't get good luck kisses!" Teii whined hoping no one else would see this. "Plus papa... I'm 15! I'm too old for kisses!" "I used to get good luck kisses..." Wakka smiled softly. "From who papa?" "Your mother, Rikku..." Teii made a gag-face. "Yuck..." Wakka laughed and gave Teii a loving look. "You ready to blitz, Teii?" Teii stretched quickly and nodded. "That's my girl!" Teii spun the blitzball she had under her arm on her fingers. "But, uh.. dad?" "Ya, Teii?" "Who are we playing..?" Wakka stood there clueless for a few seconds then the thought hit him in the head. "The Al Bhed Choas'... vs..." Teii stood there getting more and more excited by the second. "The... Luca Faiths!" Teii's lips curled into a smirk. "Like it matters, ya? I'm going to kick thier rear ends into hell anyways, ya?" "Right-o kiddo!" Wakka smiled to Teii having all faith knowing his daughter would win it for sure. "Can we go kick some Luca ass?" "Ya! That's my girl Teii!" Teii gave Wakka a quick smile and shot off to the dressing room to change into the Choas' bliter outfit. Slowly Teii wrapped up her red and blonde locks of hair into two tight buns onto of her head. Teii slipped her loose black tanktop off and slowly upclipped her buckle to her short green shorts and pulled them down and off. Dropping the un-needed items off to the side Teii grabbed her blitzball outfit out of her locker. She reached in pushing smelly socks and sweatshirts to the floor. Finally reaching her goal; her white blitzball bag. Hastily she unzipped the bag and yanked out her baggy yellow pants, then her blue and yellow tank top. In a rush, Teii got dressed after falling all over the locker-room floor fighting with her blitzer outfit. "Last call.. Last call for blitzers to get to the sphere pool!" Teii heard the caller's voice echo through the halls and the locker- room. Grabbing her lucky blitzball Teii rushed out of the locker-room out to the sphere pool. The booming roar of the crowd rang out in Teii's ears. A little smirk crossed Teii's lips as she walked to the side of the sphere pool. She watched the Luca Faiths warm up in the sphere pool; they were good, but not anything for Teii to worry about. "Blitzers please enter the pool now." On that sound everyone on Teii's team leaped into the pool. "Let's blitz..." Teii's smirk grew wider. She clipped up her pants and made sure eveything was in place, then drove into the pool with ease. The water slid over Teii's body as she swam through the water. She quickly took her spot and glared at Luca Faith across from her, only to gain a smirk in return. "BLITZOFF!" Teii shot off after the ball and knocked into the Faith her was glaring at and send her right out of the sphere pool. 'Take that bitch!' She quickly passed to Alenni; she was a tall blonde always with a smile, but in the pool blitzing her was as nasty as a Shopuff with fleas. Alenni caught the ball and flipped in the water sending it to Maiki; she kept the team together, bossy and pushy, but a good friend anyway. Maiki caught the ball with ease and flipped around heading to the goal gaining a cheering roar from the crowds watching.  
  
  
  
'Do these stairs ever end..? I wonder what a real blitz game is like.. That damn Tida only let me watch it on spheres..' Zid kept complaining to himself as he climbed to the stairs to the stands of the Blitzball Dome. His eyes widen as he stared out to the people in the stands. 'Score!' Zid smirked to himself. 'I got rid of Kyra and now I get to see a real blitz game.' Zid took a seat in the first row. 'I wonder if Kyra is okay...' Zid's mind wandered from the game back to his old home, until his eyes crossed the young Teii; who had just scored a goal. His mind went blank, all he could think about was the young red-blonde head blitzer. 'I have to meet that girl...' Teii flipped over a person trying to tackle her and quickly scored another goal. Every move Teii made made Zid's heart beat faster and faster. He could only think of her, only think of meeting her. 'I... I... I gotta find out her name...' Soon a voice coming over the speakers made Zid jump. "Blitzer Teii scores again for the Al Bhed Chaos!" 'Teii... Huh?' Zid smiled softly and watched the ending to the blitz-game.  
  
Each of the the Blitzer girls got out of the pool and shook the water out of their hair. Teii unwrapped her loose buns of hair and dropped down her long hair, then shook it out. This sent chills up Zid's back, making him forget his vow never to love. "We did good, ya?" Teii smiled to the rest of her team making Zid quiver at the sound of her voice. Quickly he jumped up from his seat and ran to the railing near Teii and the rest of the team. "Hey.. Teii right?" Zid asked looking at Teii. "Uh.. Sorry fan boy I know I'm great but um.." Teii smirked and Zid smiled to her. "But yes... Teii?" "But... I don't dig guys with drool hanging off the side of their mouth.." Teii flipped her hair over her right shoulder, causing little droplets of water to splash on Zid's face. "Uh... Pfft... Fine... Bitch.." Zid glared at Teii who just giggled. The rest of the team left Teii and Zid standing there to talk alone. "You got spunk, ya?" Teii smiled to him. "I guess..." Zid blushed only to gain another giggle from Teii. Soon the flirting and laughed stopped as a gun shot and screaming rang out. "God.. What was that...?" Zid jumped over the rail and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'll protect you Teii!" "No need... Uh.. What's your name?" "Zid." "No need Zid." Teii smirked and picked up a blitzball. "Uh... Sorry girl but that weak rubber shit ball isn't going to help you here." Teii sighed. "Boys..." She placed a hand on the blitzball and pulled a small red hook on it causing sharp spikes to come out of the ball. "See.. Watch and learn... I can fight... Kinda.." Teii got into a fighting stance and readied her-self to fight. 'Heh.. She's a lot better then Kyra already...' Teii nodded to Zid and the run up the stairs of the blitz-dome to where they heard the shot sound go off. Teii's eyes saden at the sight of blood dripping down out from under the door of the top box; like a waterfall. "T-That's... Where my father is!!" Zid looked over at her. "What..?" "....My father is in there..." Teii bowed her head for a second then took off up the stairs to the top box. Using all her energy she shoved into the door knocking it down and looked at the blood covered floor. Her eyes dimed with hate then sadness. Laying in his own blood was Teii's father; Wakka. He lay shot through the back of the head face down on the floor, hiden by his own blood. "Dad.." Teii knelt down by Wakka's side. Zid joined Teii at her side and put an arm around her shoulder. "Who did this...?" Teii asked; knowing there would be no answer.  
  
"I dunno..." Zid's eyes dimmed out from seeing the pain Teii was in. "Teii.. I'm sorry.." "Don't be it wasn't your fault... But I will find who did this." She shot up on her feet making Zid fall back a little. "And I will kill them." Her eyes lost all hope and shine in them. "...." Zid stared at her; confused. "I swear it.. Zid I need your help! Please." "With...?" "Teach me how to fight, better. I must know how to beat them! Teach me everything you know!" Teii's eyes pleaed with him, making him go weak in the knees. "I.. I'll do my best Teii." "Thank you!" Teii jumped into Zid's arm and hugged him tight. Slowly he felt his shirt get wet from the tears pouring down Teii's eyes. All Zid could do was hold her close. 


End file.
